


Räiskyvää rakkautta

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, suuria tunteita, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Sitten Susan kumartui ja suuteli Hannahia. Toisenkin kerran. Ja vielä.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Susan Bones





	Räiskyvää rakkautta

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2011 FInin Shuffle II -haasteeseen. Haasteessa piti kuunnella randomilla vähintään kolme biisiä ja kirjoittaa aina biisin aikana yksi raapale. Tosin nämä eivät ole 100-sanaisia, joten kyse on pikkuruisista ficleteistä. Suurkiitokset Nevillalle nopeasta avusta! :)
> 
> Tälle itsenäisenä esiosana [Kädet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617477) ja itsenäisenä jatkona [Aviovuoteessa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738314).
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

_Elastinen — Ovet paukkuu_  
  
Susan paiskasi oven kiinni takanaan, niin että ikkunat helisivät. Hän kiehui ja kupli kiukusta eikä aluksi edes tajunnut, minne oli menossa. Hän näki punaista, mutta vaikka hänen päänsä tuntui räjähtävän valkohehkuisesta raivosta, hän ei saanut sitä purkautumaan ulos.

Vastaan tuleva vanha nainen katsoi häntä säikähtäneenä, kun hän puristeli sormiaan nyrkkiin ja kirskutteli hampaitaan. Hannah oli niin epäreilu! Ei hänen ollut pakko lähteä minnekään minne hän ei halunnut lähteä. Hannahilla ei ollut oikeutta vaatia häneltä sellaista! Ei mitään oikeutta!

Susan jatkoi matkaansa. Hän pitäisi päänsä, maksoi mitä maksoi!  
  
  
  
 _Charles & Eddie — Would I Lie to You_  
  
"Ihan totta", Hannah sanoi ja katsoi Susania vakaasti. Hänen siniset silmänsä tuntuivat suorastaan hehkuvan viattomuutta, mutta Susan tiesi paremmin.

"Sinä valehtelet", hän sanoi. "Sinä söit viimeisen palan ja nyt yrität esittää viatonta."

Hannah pudisti päätään ja hänen silmänsä kostuivat. Hän koetti huomaamattomasti pyyhkiä niitä kuiviksi kaapunsa hihaan, mutta se oli vaikeaa, sillä Susan seisoi vain parin tuuman päässä hänestä.

"Ihan oikeasti en", hän sanoi ääni väristen. Susan pyöritti silmiään.

"Älä jaksa! Kai minä nyt tiedän, kuka söi viimeiset suklaat, kun täällä asumme vain me kaksi ja minä en ainakaan ollut!"

Hannah lopetti esityksensä ja siristi silmiään. Hän mittaili Susania hetken katseellaan ja kaiveli sitten taskuaan. Lyhyen penkomisen jälkeen hän ojensi pienen, folioon käärityn palan Susanille ja hymyili herttaisesti.

"Enpäs syönyt viimeistä", hän sanoi hunajaisella äänellä ja näytti kieltään. Susan nauroi.  
  
  
  
 _Tehosekoitin — Asfaltti polttaa_  
  
Hannah imeskeli jäätelöään silmät kiinni. Susan oli jo syönyt omansa ja katsoi nyt kateellisena Hannahia, joka oli aina tuollainen. Säästeli viimeiseen asti, ei kiirehtinyt vaan nautiskeli pitkään. Susan itse oli hotkaissut oman jäätelönsä alle minuutissa, mutta kuka häntä siitä olisi voinut syyttää. Lämpöä oli varjossa lähemmäs kolmekymmentä astetta, eikä heidän hieno suunnitelmansa ollut toiminut. Pihalla, puun varjossa oli ehkä hitusen viileämpää kuin sisällä hiostavassa talossa, mutta ei ilma liikkunut sen paremmin täälläkään. Susanin paita oli liimaantunut hänen selkäänsä heti, kun hän oli pukenut sen ylleen päivän seitsemännen suihkun jälkeen.

"Anna vähän minullekin", Susan maanitteli Hannahia ja kutitti tätä kyljestä.

"Enkä!" Hannah sanoi ja näytti violetiksi värjäytynyttä kieltään. "Söit jo omasi. Mitäs olit niin ahne!"

Susan puri huultaan ja tyytyi tuijottamaan tyttöystäväänsä, kun tämä imaisi loputkin puikosta suuhunsa ja maiskutteli tyytyväisenä. Sitten Susan kumartui ja suuteli Hannahia. Toisenkin kerran. Ja vielä.

Aurinko jatkoi paahtamistaan, mutta Susan ei sitä enää huomannut, sillä nyt hänen kuumotuksensa johtui aivan jostain muusta kuin lämpimästä ilmasta.

**Author's Note:**

> Jos jotakuta kiinnostaa, niin ensimmäisessä pätkässä ollut riita johtui siitä, että Hannah yritti saada Susanin lähtemään vierailulle Susanin vanhempien luo. He eivät hyväksy tyttöjen suhdetta, mutta Hannahin mielestä heidän luona silti pitää käydä aika-ajoin. Biisi loppui kesken, joten en kerinnyt kertoa kaikkea mitä halusin x)


End file.
